Build:W/R Melandru's Spider Farmer
This build is capable of soloing The Beach and Spider Cave in FoW in 30-35 minutes if done properly Attributes and Skills name="Melandru's Spider Farmer" prof=warri/range axe=10+2 streng=11+3+1 wilder=10axeattackblowstrikesignetunguentresilienceSprint/build Equipment 'Armor' Knight's Insignia on all armor pieces and one Superior Absorption rune is a must. If Knight's Insignia and Superior Abs. rune is not used you will take too much damage from the Armored Cave Spiders. 'Weapons' *Zealous Axe of Fortitude with +15% while in Stance is ideal for this build. +15% while health is above 50% may also work. Wing's Axe is perfect if you want to use a unique axe. *A shield with +30 hp and -2 physical while in stance is your best choice.eg Victo's Bulwark. Arrahhsh's Aegis works, but the +45 hp while in stance could jeopardize the whole run if you are not extremely careful. (See Picture 1 for Weapon+Shield.) *A Flatbow or Longbow for luring. Stats don't matter at all aslong as you have the range. Pictures Usage *Upon entering the Fissure of Woe, head straight for the wall behind Rastigan the Eternal. Activate Sprint and move to the south, hugging the wall on your right, past the group of Shadow Army monsters. Run up the hill. Right in front of you, a group of one Shadow Monk and two Shadow Warriors will come running towards you. Don't stop, just keep running towards the niche seen in Picture 2. The group will stop infront of the cliff and you can now keep running towards the small mountain seen in Picture 3. While running towards the small mountain, a Shadow Beast will pop up from the ground. Don't worry, it will lose aggro quite fast. If you feel that you need some healing, feel free to use Troll Unguent. *Start moving towards the beach. You will now see a large group of Shadonsters come towards you. Don't panic, just run back to the mountain seen in Picture 3. The large group will divide into 3 smaller groups, passing you on either side of the hill. *The path towards the beach is now free from Shadow Monsters so run straight for the 3 Snarling Driftwoods running towards you (as seen in Picture 4.) Use Dolyak Signet and Melandru's Resilience and start attacking the Snarlings with your attack skills. *When the Snarlings are dead, attack the Doubter's Dryder. The dryder will spam Wastrel's Worry. Counter it by spamming your own skills. *Now, equip the bow and wait for a group of 3 Snarling Driftwoods to come towards you (seen in Picture 5). Kill the Snarlings when at a safe distance away from the Skales. *You are now at the beach of Fissure of Woe! Take a good look over the area infront of you and make up a plan for how to get past any Ancient Skales that might be in your way. When fighting Snarlings/Dryders on the beach you are advised to not use Dolyak Signet incase you might aggro any Ancient Skale. *Make your way towards The Spider Cave. When you get to the entrance of the cave you will see 3 Dryders guarding the entrance in a triangular shaped form. Equip your bow and attack one of the two dryders on your side of the cave. Both Dryders will come towards you. Pull them so that they are at about the same place as where you attacked them. You can now kill them without having to worry about popping any Spider inside the cave. Do the same thing with the third Dryder but from the other side of the cave (seen in Picture 6). *Now that all dryders guarding the cave are dead, all you have to do is to charge into the cave and kill the 4th dryder (this will only be possible if you have the -8 damage reduction from Insignia(-3)+Rune(-3)+Shield(-2)). When you run in, groups of 3 Armored Cave Spiders will pop up from the ground/come down from the roof. Hit Dolyak Signet and kill the dryder. *Clear the cave using the same strategy (kill dryder first, then spiders). Counters * Aggroing Ancient Skales while under Dolyak Signet. * Dropping your health below 25%. At this point, the Cave Spiders tend to use Savage Shot to interrupt Troll Unguent. * Going afk while on the beach. Variants *Switching one of the attack skills for: :"I Will Survive!" for better health regeneration. :Mental block. Should not be used against Dryders. Beware of interrupts by Savage Shot. :Dismember. Should only be used as a finishing attack. :"Finish Him!" is also a good finishing skill. Beware of energy if bringing this skill. *You can use this build to farm Zelnehlun Fastfoot if you swap out Body Blow and put in Lion's Comfort. Note While fighting the Snarlings on the beach, you are advised to NOT use Dolyak Signet as you might aggro the Ancient Skales, which in most cases result in death. If that happens, your best chance of surival is to hit Melandru's Resilience (if you don't have it up) and Troll Unguent to counter the degeneration as much as you can. When Dolyak ends, hit Sprint and run as fast as you can towards an empty area. Remember that when Melandru's end, you will lose +8 regeneration. See Also *The source of this build: Build:W/R Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer *Video of the run in action: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riHVXi7xTVg&fmt=18 W/R Melandru's Spider Farmer